As a type of component supply device (feeder), devices are known (for example, refer to patent literature 1) that sequentially supply components to a component loading device (component mounter) by indexing component tape (carrier tape) formed from housing tape (bottom tape) that houses components and top tape (top film) affixed to the top of the housing tape, and peeling the top tape from the housing tape to expose the components in the housing tape. This component supply device is provided with an operating lever for removing the component supply device from a component supply stage, an ejection path for ejecting outside the machine housing tape from which the top tape has been peeled off and the component removed, and a blade mechanism (cutter) provided at the exit of the ejection path. The blade mechanism works in conjunction with the operating lever, such that when an operator operates the operating lever so as to remove the component supply device from the component supply stage, the blade mechanism cuts the housing tape that is protruding outside from the exit of the ejection path.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2005-123465